URLLC is one of a diversity of use cases envisaged under the next generation (e.g., 5G) wireless communication networks, also referred to as New Radio (NR) networks. While URLLC is aimed to provide high reliability and low latency services, a design to achieve both objectives can be challenging. As contemplated in NR networks, a URLLC reliability requirement for transmission of a packet may be considered successful if the transmission has a 1-10{circumflex over ( )}-5% error rate for every 32 bytes with a user plane latency of 1 millisecond. In legacy long-term-evolution (LTE) systems, LTE shortened transmission time interval (sTTI) has been used for latency reduction. While URLLC may inherit the legacy LTE sTTI design for latency reduction, achieving high-reliability URLLC transmission still presents challenges. For example, as a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) may be not available for a URLLC control channel, URLLC must consider other mechanisms to achieve high reliability while also meeting the stringent low latency requirement.
Thus, there is a need in the art for highly reliable transmission for URLLC data and control channels.